


Opposite and Exploration

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Corpse Desecration, Crying, Don’t need worry it’s mild gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Misery, OVA, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Satoshi need some to piss this time, Video Game, corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: What if Satoshi needed a bathroom instead of Yuka?





	Opposite and Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the graphic designs for Corpse Party, I also loved the small OVA included. Now, my favorite character is Satoshi because of his caring and passionate personality. Tbh he’s just a twink. Well, here you are.

_It’s cold._

 

_The bitter air is concerning as it fills up Satoshi’s lungs._

 

_Did his mother accidentally burn dinner?_

 

_Perhaps, Yuka left the window open._

 

_No, the smell is too unbearable to come from such a distant._

 

_That’s when he jolts awake from the rich, tender smell of fresh corpse._

 

_—_

 

“Where—“ The teenager is quickly greeted by the cold wooden floor, definitely not the same wood from home, the texture is thin yet rough, as if you could hear the thousands of insects lurking below. Satoshi looks around in a haze hoping for a familiar aspect. Yet all he can see is a small empty room surrounded by windows.

 

The boy jumps at sight of his sister, that is particularly covered in dust mites. Satoshi caustically crawls towards the younger and shakes her slightly before she’s hacking confused.

 

”Big brother?” Is her first words, “Yuka, are you alright?”

 

Yuka slowly shakes her head while rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Where are we?” Satoshi sighs, “I’m not sure, but it’s not healthy to stay here for long.” Yuka steadily agrees, “It smells funny.” Satoshi’s breath shutters jaggedly. “Yeah, doesn’t smell too good does it?” Yuka only nods.

 

Satoshi gets up once the idea of getting through a window gets in his head. To his suprise, their framed to the wall like a decoration. He kicks the window in attempt to break it, but nothing seems to avail. “It won’t bugde, why don’t we look for another exit?” Yuka clings to his arm like it’s a stuffed animal. It’s not long before Satoshi feels his tounge become dry and other inevitable needs begin to form.

 

The siblings pass through the classrooms, before reaching a certain class. Corpse are spelled to the ground and a silent whine is heard from Yuka. “Is that...?” Satoshi averts his eyes. “Don’t look, Yuka. It’s not good for your mental health.” He’s not wrong, he’s starting to feel a little light headed. The two head upstairs only to see a facility sign and Satoshi feels deeply relived.

 

“Hey can you wait for me outside while I use the toilet, Yuka-ah?” Yuka hesitates for a second but quickly lights a smile, “Okay, I’ll be out here then.” 

 

Satoshi makes his way to the boys laboratories.

 

He’s taken aback.

 

Not because of the large maggots. 

 

But because there’s no stalls. 

 

Only, a pitch black hole is seem beyond the sinks. 

 

‘ _oh god, I feel as if I could burst’_

 

_Satoshi looks down, running his fingers through his delicate hair._

 

_‘it wouldn’t hurt to just go in a corner, after all I would just keep Yuka waiting even longer.’_

 

Satoshi is quickly interrupted by a hurled scream of a familiar voice. He runs outside only to realize his younger sister is no longer standing outside. He followed the echo of the scream, yet that wasn’t enough because he was face-to-face with a splattered body, blood still freshly flowing out of the organs, pieces of human hair falling from the distorted scull. For a second, Satoshi thought it could be Yuka but the piece of clothing didn’t match her recent outfit. 

 

Satoshi rubs his head. “How can a place be _this_ unsettling?” 

 

_It’s your fault, if you wouldn’t have left your sister alone this wouldn’t have happened._

 

_**That’s not true.** _

 

_Liar._

 

_**You’re wrong!** _

 

_You’re disgusting, you leave one to rot and die in cold misery._

 

_**Shut up.** _

 

_You know I’m right._

 

_**Shut up!** _

 

_**-** _

 

Satoshi doesn’t know why he’s in another dark room. 

 

_I must have drank too much water after dinner._

 

_It’s so cold I should go to my bed._

 

_Yeah, then my head wouldn’t hurt so much._

 

_Maybe I’ll even get a glass of water too, and eat a snack._

 

It’s only then the thoughts hit him and tears are running down his face. “I knew I shouldn’t have done the _stupid charm.”_ Satoshi wished he would had known it was going to get them killed. He just wanted to his parents, his sister, his friends. Maybe he would be happy then. Everything comes crashing when a sharp pain comes from his lower stomach. 

 

_Of course, because now out of all fucking times is great._

 

Once again, the sixteen-year-old gets up from the cold floor and looks through the barely visible room. He uses the walls for support but quickly regrets it as wet stick fluid runs down his hands. The boy moans in frustration, wiping the liquid off of the pant leg. 

 

The smell is horrid.

 

He doesn’t feel like eating anymore.

 

The sliding door is just out of reach but his world is collapsing. _No._  Do it for Yuka, do it for his friends. (What freinds their all dead smh.) 

 

He opens the crooked door, looking past the two narrow hallways. After thinking for a second, he decides to go left. He’s tired. And he really needs to take a piss, he’s about ready to wet himself. 

 

He’s stiff, uncomfortable even. But he can’t bring himself to relive himself in that hallway because it feel like a million eyes are fixed on him. 

 

_‘What will I do? Even if it feels like someone’s watching me I’m not going to feel any better when I’m all wet.’_

 

_’Ah, It’s unbearable at this point.’_

 

_Its unpredictable really_

 

_because he’s already soaking his boxers before he has the energy to pull himself out._

 

_he just stands in scilence as he messes himself._

 

_the urine strolling down his legs, in his shoes, soaking his socks._

_He wants to cry if anything, he’s not even embarrassed. He’s confused but warm._

 

_And believe me, it’s bad. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t hide the stain._

 

_It’s now that he’s crying, sobbing actually. Not because he just wet himself—well partly, but_

_because he feels so miserable, so hopeless, that everything now is worthless and he’s doing_

_it_

 

_for_

 

_absolutely_

 

_nothing._

 

_Yet, he can hear his name being called. He knows if not feel, but becomes more aware once it’s called once more. He looks to his left and sees Yoshiki running towards him. Is it Yoshiki?_

 

_**“Hello there, friend.”** _

 

_**somehow** _

 

_**he** _

 

_**can** _

 

_**here** _

 

_**the** _

 

_**name** _

 

_**vividly** _

 

_**in** _

 

_**his** _

 

_**mind** _

 

_** Yuuya ** _

 

_** Kizami. ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been more happy that there’s a whole chapter on someone needing to piss. 
> 
> Honestly, If I were Yuka, I’d rather piss myself than be alone for even a second in that place.And


End file.
